


Notebook of Secrets

by raykay



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Gay, Im tired, but also a sad gf, clueless kyoko, gayyyy, its a hard time, kyoko is a loving gf, late nigh writing, more secrets, not really much character interaction, oof secrets, sad celestia death ?, shes tired, shit i got work tomorrow, we tired, yandere celestia (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: Celestia dies, Kyoko learns her secrets.





	Notebook of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> the grammar may be shit,  
> i wrote this at midnight in the dark and the light of my laptop is NOT enough for me to jbe able to see the keys

The sight before Kyoko made her want to vomit. In front of her lay a body, although it wasn’t just any body, it was her girlfriend’s body. Celestia almost would have looked peaceful if it weren’t for the blood dripping down her face and the knife in her back. She was sitting in one of the dining room chairs, which was probably the only reason her body didn’t seem quite dead. She wasn’t quite slumped over, just sitting there. Kyoko almost believed the gambler would open her eyes and say something extremely witty before letting out a soft chuckle. 

But she never did. 

A choked noise escaped the detective's throat. She had to find somewhere to hide Celestia’s body. Give her a proper burial of some sort. Celestia would have hated to be left behind, completely alone. Completely a mess. People couldn’t see the dark haired woman’s body in such a state. Kyoko knelt beside the body, she propped one of her arms under the other’s head and around her shoulders, the other settling beneath her knees.

Quickly Kyoko stood, Celestia’s body felt heavier without any sentience. She took a shaky breath, completely shucked that her girlfriend was dead. A sad sigh came from the woman’s lips as she felt the dark hair of the gambler brush against her wrist. It was a surprise to her. Everything felt shocking to the pale haired girl. She began to walk down the hallways and kept the woman close to her body. Everything about the goth girl was different. Her hair seemed lifeless and limp, the thick curls were now thin and drooping. Kyoko was almost certain that if she were to pull up the other’s pale eyelids she would see her once crimson eyes a dull pink. It was an odd thing to think about and hesitantly, the woman found herself pulling up one of Celestia’s eyelids to see what her eyes looked like. 

It felt wrong to do something like that. To _try_ to look at a dead person’s eyes, but she was still doing it. When she finally did she came to realize that the other’s eyes were horrifyingly blank. She had never seen Celestia look like that. She had only ever seen her with a mysterious glint in her crimson eyes, not at all dull and cloudy as they did now. And when the girl got a better look at her eyes, she noticed they weren’t cloudy, but only half red. The other half of her eyes were a pale brown. Kyoko let out a surprised gasp. She had never seen anything like it before. She had never been able to wrap her head around the reasoning behind colored contacts. Why would anyone want to hide their true eye color? 

She slid the contact lense out to peer at Celestia’s now brown eye. It was almost unreal that she had already discovered something else unknown about her girlfriend. Sure the other had been somewhat secretive, but she had also been relatively open to Kyoko. Kyoko walked down the hallway, hearing the sound of a door opening which made her hide behind the corner. 

It was Aoi. The swimmer seemed to glance around cautiously and walked in the direction Kyoko had come from, leaving the door to her bedroom open. Aoi seemed unhinged, as if something horrible had happened. But how could she know anything about Celestia’s death? Is that what it was that had put the swimmer on edge. Kyoko considered entering the girl’s room but thought better of it. She needed to give Celestia some sort of proper going away. Something better than laying on the floor, blood caking her body. Kyoko found herself undoing Celestia’s dark hair curls from the side of her face. She began to braid the dead girl’s hair and once she had finished, Kyoko stood once more, moving to the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and soaked it was water. Then she made her way over towards the bed where she had laid celestia. She began to wipe the wet washcloth across Celestia’s forehead, watching as the dried blood became temporarily watery and then was soaked into the washcloth. 

Kyoko went through four washcloths before the blood had been completely removed from Celestia’s body. The outside of course. Kyoko couldn’t help but shudder when she felt the cold hands of Celestia, although she continued to rearrange how the girl was laid. Celestia looked almost as she had alive, sure the change from twin drills to one long braid changed her appearance rather drastically, but she didn’t mind. She liked to imagine this is what Celestia would look like away from the school they were trapped in. She probably was more at ease, perhaps less secretive. It didn’t help that there was no retribution for the killings. The murderers just got away with it. The woman glanced around Celestia’s room in search for something that would put her at ease. Something that would remind her of the dark haired girl.

The first thing she found was a notebook. The pages had multiple things on them, mainly lists. Things that said:

dress  
knife  
paper

There were other puzzling notes, but some were familiar to Kyoko. She had seen these things in the same place before, for example the list that called for:

candles  
kyoko  
matches  
paper  
pens

Kyoko remembered that night specifically. The two girls had drawn sketches of their ideal homes in the candlelight. It had been one of the few times Celestia had been completely emotionally open with her girlfriend. Kyoko cherished those memories. But there were unsettling about her lists. Some seemed more sinister, as if she was planning something. Murders perhaps. Kyoko’s suspicions were confirmed when she noticed the next list.

It was a list that contained the following: gasoline from the shed, matches, white cloth, and _Leon._ It seemed so ominous. So… Unexpected from the Celestia she had once known. But as Kyoko continued to look through the notebook she realized that Celestia was responsible for three of the six deaths that had happened. Her girlfriend had burned Leon Kuwata alive, managed to push Hifumi out a window, and finally slit Sayaka’s throat. But how? Celestia would have never done that. She couldn’t have. She didn’t seem like that at all to Kyoko. The final page of the notebook that had a list had one about flowers and Kyoko. It seemed so sweet compared to the murder lists made. The sweet romantic notes splashed in between the gruesome accounts of the murder the woman had committed just seemed so strange. A poem about Kyokop was tucked in between the plot of Hifumi’s death and a short poem about how the fire had seemed to eat Leon alive.

How had Kyoko been so blind? How had she been so blinded by love to not see how crazed Celestia was? To be fair, she could blame the woman’s incredible poker face, the way she could hide anything and make it seem casual and nonchalant. She re-read the page on Sayaka’s death. This one seemed completely jealousy fueled, but why. The page was filled with angry thoughts, jealousy practically dripped off of the pristine white pages.

_“i don’t understand how sayaka could do this to me. i supposed we were friends, but that friendship seems to be over. i don’t know why she told me she loved kyoko, but she can’t. for i love kyoko, and that’s all the love she needs. when we get out of this hell, we will leave together and live a perfect life together. side by side. but there are hindrances to this plan, and sayaka is one of them. she could have joined us had she kept her mouth shut, but she has made the mistake that others have made.”_

Kyoko placed a hand over her mouth, stifling a gasp as she glanced over at Celestia’s still body. She half expected her to sit up and tell her the journal was a joke, but it was much too specific.

Her beloved girlfriend, the woman she had spent countless days and night with was a killer. SHe had killed their friends. All to _protect_ Kyoko. She hadn’t needed protection. If anyone had it was Celestia, and her victims. Kyoko felt defeated as she sat beside the gambler’s unmoving body, her eyes half closed. She could feel herself tearing up. The final page of the notebook had a message meant for her. 

_“kyoko, if you find this, just know i love you. i did what i had to to ensure your safety. i hope we can live out our life together, just you and i._

Celestia’s words, written in slanted lowercase writing was comforting to the pale haired woman. Kyoko set the book aside, glancing at the other pages in the notebook, a murder planned for everyone who had ever wronged Celestia or Kyoko herself. Kyoko had never felt inclined to commit a murder. It never had appealed to her, the moment had never presented itself. But she was certain Aoi had killed Celestia, and she would pay for it.

Kyoko read the list regarding Aoi’s murder.

rope  
pool  
dispose of flotation devices  
saw

A quick rip of the page and the notebook lay on the floor forgotten, Kyoko had her hand on the doorknob, prepared to leave, but before she did she turned towards Celestia’s body. 

“I love you. I _really_ do. Thank you.”

And with that she went off to find the swimmer who had killed her beloved.


End file.
